1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a foldable, flat generally two dimensional container and expandable to a three dimensional dispenser for dispensing materials in an industrial or home environment. More particularly, the invention pertains to a foldable generally pyramoidal-shaped dispenser particularly suited to dispensing granular, powdered or viscous liquid materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional disposable seasoning dispensers typically take the form of substantially flat packets composed of a paper or similar material having an interior compartment or chamber for storing seasonings, condiments or other materials. Such dispensers are generally not foldable and have many short-comings, particularly, in the manner in which the dispenser is manipulated by a user to dispense the contents from the packet. For example, many dispensers require ripping, tearing or shearing of an edge portion of the dispenser to release the contents. This method results in the pouring of streams of material from the dispenser in one concentrated area. Moreover, due to not having a resealable construction, the dispenser in the prior art requires the complete depletion of contents therefrom. Such prior art dispensers also require complicated tamper proof seals that are expensive to produce and apply to condiment containers.
Dispensers used primarily for industrial purposes are generally tubular or otherwise cylindrical body having a single opening from which the material is dispensed via squeezing or shaking by a user. While the user may simply place a cap which is press fit over the opening in an attempt to seal the opening when the dispenser is not in use, the cap fails to serve as a proper seal. Moreover, since the body and the cap are typically composed of a molded polymeric material, the cap and/or body may become worn or defective over time, thereby creating mating surfaces and permitting the undesirable leakage of contents. Finally, the size of the dispenser does not permit it to be easily stored or transported in bulk.
Heretofore, none of the aforementioned prior art disposable dispensers incorporates a structure that permits sealing of dispenser opening(s) through the folding of the dispenser body.
The prior art also lacks such a dispenser that incorporates a structure which effectively and evenly distributes its contents.